


The Pairing

by DarklyDreamingDixon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Instincts, Breeding, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Ownership, Public Sex, Rickyl, Rutting, Scenting, Soulmates, Submission, True Love, alpha!Rick, mentions of mpreg, omega!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklyDreamingDixon/pseuds/DarklyDreamingDixon
Summary: 400 years after the apocalypse, humanity has suffered in numbers.  As women struggled to bear children and died in the effort, the human race was nearly wiped out.  But nature always finds a way to survive and like fish evolving to walk on the earth, man has evolved so that the human race can attempt to recreate.Rumors had grown rampant that childbirth had become viable in some of the male population.  Most men, the betas, were simply trying to survive.  Some men had evolved so that their instinct to procreate was near animalistic.  Those are the Alphas.  The rest, the fewest in numbers, are the Omegas.  They were just as Instinctually driven to mate as the Alpha’s, but they were the ones who were almost evolved enough to bear seed and bring a new generation forth into the world.The trick, however, was that it required a perfect mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, never tried an ABO. No time like the present. Not sure what my intentions with this one will be. Just thought I'd see what I could come up with. Beware: unbeta'd.

“It’s true,” Glenn said. “Noah’s group came over from the settlement in the East. They said a man there had finally delivered full term. The babies live. Three of them.”

“I have no doubt. I feel it,” Rick answered as he ripped off a leg from the squirrel he was eating. “I smell it- he changes in our make-up.”

Glenn offered the Alpha another squirrel but Rick shook his head. “I’m okay. You eat.” Glenn did as instructed. None of the betas would eat until their alpha was fed and satisfied.

“What do you mean you can smell it? What does it smell like?”

Rick shrugged his shoulders. He knew he was special. He was different from everyone else in the community. People deferred to him automatically. They have ever since he could remember. “Just smells … like mine. Like it belongs to me. Like I already own it before I’ve even caressed it with a finger.”

“Who do you want to lay with tonight?” Glenn asked. 

They slept spread out over the floor of their ruins. The words on an old sign that had nearly faded and rotted away read LIBRARY. The dilapidated walls of the ruins kept most of the wild animals out but there was no roof. Some of the ruins in their community had partial roofs, but unless it was raining, the group liked to stay close in the big open room so they could fight as one if wild animals were to breach the settlement. Most of the old buildings around them had burned to the ground long ago so they only had so many choices in their area.

Rick was the alpha. It was the way things evolved. He was wired to rut, to try. And though none of the men in the community have shown any signs of being able to bear children, Rick would try with them. His desire too strong not to plant his seed and the beta’s were wired to roll over for the man that carried the strongest most viable semen. Rick couldn’t smell it on any of them. The smell that he only knew as a vagueness in his mind. None of them were ready, but he had to rut, had to try. It was more powerful an urge in him than hunger or thirst or the need to relieve himself. He’d know it when he found it.

“I will be with Aaron tonight,” Rick answered as he finished his meal, the blood from the fresh squirrel staining his beard.

“He will like that,” Glenn said. “He thinks he can bear you children. He thinks he will be the one.”

“He can’t. But I will not tell him that.”

“Things could change,” Glenn said. “Like they did in the East.”

“They can and they will, Glenn,” Rick said confidently. “I will know my mate when the time comes. I will smell it on him.”

“I hope so, Rick. I would like to see what could happen.”

The group had spread out around the large empty room of the once-library. They had talked before bed, telling stories of what they each thought a library was. They had only recently moved to this ruin after the last one had been attacked by a bear and collapsed. Glenn thought a Library was a place where people would teach children when children existed. Tobin thought it was bedroom that once had mattresses instead of the hard floor. They’d heard of mattresses from their elders but all of them had rotted away many, many moons ago. Axel thought a library was a place to all eat together in one room. No one knew who was right.

Once the stars came out and the crickets filled the night, everyone retired to their spots on the floor of their ruin. Rick went to Aaron’s spot and the other man smiled when he saw the alpha. “I feel it, Rick. I think it will be me. I dream about having a seed growing inside me. Rick petted the beta’s thick hair. 

“Maybe, Aaron.”

“I grow slick. You know it. That means something. It means I’m meant to take you.”

Rick did know that Aaron had started to grow wet in invitation of his rut, but Aaron was not going to be the one that could bear his seed. He may become a bearer, but Rick felt that it wasn’t quite right. The smell was off. Aaron wasn’t ever going to be a vessel for Rick’s seed, but it had grown late and Rick’s cock was hard, his instincts growing wild as his urge to plant his seed became more desperate. He kissed Aaron on the forehead and then on the lips.

The others around them stayed quiet, a reverent silence during the mating. All of them with a silent hope for their Alpha’s breeding to take.

“Let me have you,” Rick demanded and Aaron, already naked for bed, nodded and got on all fours awaiting Rick to enter him and fill him with a chance.

Rick’s eyes blurred at the sight of Aaron’s presented hole. All of the beta’s kept themselves prepped for Rick, and Aaron’s hole was already eagerly gaping for Rick’s cock. It was always that moment when Rick would lose his mind, his instincts and body taking full control. He climbed on top of Aaron like the wolves do and his cock did slide into Aaron’s slick opening just like the man had promised. Rick’s instincts moved him as he grunted and fucked into Aaron. He rammed into the beta hard and fast with no concern for Aaron’s dripping cock. It wasn’t Rick’s nature to be concerned with that. He had but one concern and that was to seed his people. The unfortunate part, was that he knew, he knew by that same instinct, that the match up was rare. To find the right body to take his seed was not as easy as hopping from one bed to the next each night.

But his body did enjoy the release, there was a flutter of possibility. a flood of physical satisfaction and a loud growl of relief when he finally flooded Aaron with his seed. He stayed connected to Aaron, continuing the rut long after his load had been delivered, needing to keep pushing his release in until he grew so soft that he fell out. After that he licked at Aaron’s hole, using his tongue to continue to force his load back into place. After a while Aaron whimpered out an orgasm and his useless seed dripped onto the floor below him. Rick moved from licking at Aaron’s backside and cleaned up the semen that dripped to the floor with his tongue. It was an offering from his beta and he would be thankful for the gift. 

“Thank you,” Aaron said as he rolled over to lay on his side. They all always said thank you afterwards and Rick just nodded. He was sated and absolutely exhausted. He lay next to Aaron and allowed the beta to kiss at his chest and cup his now-limp dick in his hand as they fell asleep.

It was clear in the scent the next morning that Aaron did not bear seed just as Rick had known he wouldn’t. 

\---------------------

Many moons passed and Rick would lay with someone different each night. He could not go a night without rutting and he did not want to waste his seed on his own hand. Whatever little chance there was had to be maximized. But he felt in his bones that he would know… and he was right.

It was sunny out. Big fluffy clouds in a pale blue sky and Rick stood up as he held a squirrel that he’d caught with his bare hands and broke it’s neck, nibbling on the hind leg. He sniffed the air. It was like honey and summer rain after the drought. It was like instant need and urgency and Rick was hard and ready even though it was only mid-day and his rut was always at night. He needed to rut NOW. He dropped the squirrel and walked away, leaving it as waste, something that was never, EVER done. He followed the scent through the air, moving faster and faster as he got closer and finally the lush green foliage he’d been running through opened to a field and two men were walking towards their library ruin from the south. Rick sniffed the air and he knew which one was his. He’d never felt so much lust and desire and ownership. It was always just need each night with his beta’s. But this was his. This omega belonged to him long before he wandered through this field. Rick stalked towards them and both men kneeled without words, the one with the mole above his lip already whimpering. 

“Alpha,” he said. And before there could be anything further said between them, Rick manhandled him to the ground on all fours, the omega putting up no fight whatsoever. He’d only been wearing a cloth to cover himself and Rick ripped it off with a fierceness he’d never felt before.

“Breed me, Alpha,” the omega begged. And Rick did. It was raw and aggressive and necessary and this man that was taking him was so wet and open. He smelled so fucking good that his scent alone made Rick's bones tingle with the pleasure of rut.

“Mine,” Rick growled as he pounded his omega into the ground mercilessly. 

“Yours,” the omega breathed between grunts.

Rick became suddenly wild with instinct, he had no thoughts only white hot necessary action and as he slammed into his omega, his orgasm coaxing his seed into the omega’s hole, he bit into the man’s neck with abandon, no hesitation or thought to pain. He tasted the sweetest blood flood into his mouth as he came in waves like no other time before. He suckled the blood from his omega’s body, drinking in his life. _Mine,_ Rick thought. _Mine_.

He managed to stay hard for quite some time, longer than ever before after having spent himself already. In fact he felt like his cock was swelling even more than it does when he's first preparing to rut. He tugged to pull himself out but felt he was unable.

“No, Alpha. Stay in me,” the omega pleaded, his breaths slowing down after the near-brutal mating.

Rick did. Because his Omega asked it of him.

“What is your name, Omega?” Rick asked as they remained locked.

“Daryl.”

“I'm Rick.”

“I'm yours.”

“I know,” Rick said. “I can smell it on you.”

“Who is your friend?” Rick asked as he heard the shuffle of feet behind him and remembered the second man.

“He is Paul. I could smell you on the wind, Alpha. And I have heats now. Needed to find you. My village would not let me go alone. It's not safe.”

“Paul,” Rick said without turning to the man. His attention was on stroking Daryl's belly and licking at his bite mark. “The Omega is mine now. You can go home.”

“Yes, Alpha,” the beta answered. And Rick heard him walk away without another question.

Rick adjust himself and his Omega so they could lay on their sides as he waited. He could still feel the pulsing of seed like his body was wrenching every drop he had to plant his claim.

“You are in heat? What does that mean?”

“You don't know, Alpha?”

“We do not have an Omega with my people.

“I am in pain. It has gotten worse with each new moon. I am empty and NEED so badly that my people must clamp hands across my mouth so I don't cry out and attract the wolves.”

“You do not have other men to fill you? You had Paul.”

“It is not right. I won't let them touch me. I wasn't made for them. I was made to fit you. I've followed your sent for fourteen turns of the moon. You smell like apples, alpha. And cedar.

“You will come back to my ruin, Omega, amongst my people. They will take care of you, give you anything you need while we breed. Though no one will touch you but me.I will protect you forever. ” Rick rubbed circles around Daryl’s belly as he spoke.

“Yes, Alpha. I am yours."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally not planned out. Totally winging it. And Unbeta'd. If you're willing to take the plunge... here's another chap!

When Rick and Daryl made their way together back to the Library ruin, the beta’s were all gathered and staring in awe. 

“Is this him?” Glenn asked as Rick and Daryl made their way around the rubble. 

“Yes. This is Daryl. My Omega,” Rick answered loud enough for all his people to hear. “He is the most important thing we have in our community and we must protect him at all costs.

“I’m very strong, Alpha. I can help protect myself,” Daryl said by his side. Rick smiled at his Omega. He will make a very protective force to be reckoned with for his cubs. “We have mated once but I don’t sense the conception. We need to continue feverently while he’s in his heat which matches up with the last days of the waning moon. I fear that the smell of a paired Alpha and Omega may bring trouble. Other clans are just as eager to to bring forth their own futures so in addition to the encroaching wildlife, we must be vigilant of strangers. Daryl is everything.”

Aaron walked up to the new Omega and smelled him. “How did you know where to find your Alpha?” he asked, his voice tinged with a bit of jealousy.

“I didn’t know for a very long time. It wasn’t until my heats started. Do you produce slick?”

“Yes. I’ll be a bearer. I thought it was for Rick, but it seems it’s not.”

“No,” Daryl answered. “Rick is my Alpha only. You will soon start to feel the pain of your emptiness and your sense of smell will guide you. And you will be very happy like I am.”

Rick ran fingers through his Omega’s hair with a proud smile. His Omega was already fitting right in. 

“We have captured a young deer by the creek earlier, Rick. We will feast well tonight,” Glenn said. “It will be a celebration.”

They sat together around the deer and the beta’s watched as Rick fed his Omega the strongest parts- the heart, the womb and a healthy amount of the thigh meat. Anything that could help his body be strong for the cubs that will soon writhe inside him. Then Rick ate, gnawing off chunks from the stomach and the shoulder blades. When he was done, he nodded for the rest of the beta’s to feast. 

After everyone in the community was sated, Noah again told the story of the babies that had been born in the east. Three pups, two girls and a boy. They were born to an Omega who had been captured by several Alphas and fucked non-stop for months until a conception was made. Noah’s group had left the community because there were too many Alpha’s and the pack was dangerous. Negan was most likely the seed that the Omega took. Philip or Gareth could have just as easily been responsible. But even the beta’s could smell Negan on the Omega they called Dwight.

Noah told how the Alpha’s fought non-stop and that when one had the Omega for the night, the other’s aggressively fucked other men in the community without consent. Even the ones that showed no desire to offer themselves or attempt to procreate. 

Rick was disgusted. He fucked all his people but not by force. They were all eager to work together for the future generation. Rick made sure each of them were happy to serve him. He’d only had one of his people that turned him away and that was Patrick. He was the youngest among them and he was afraid. Rick understood his fear and hesitancy and he still gives one night each moon cycle to Patrick but they do not fuck. Rick fucks one of the men he uses most often, either Glenn or Aaron and then he sleeps cuddled with Patrick so the boy knows he’s still part of the community and part of Rick’s protection as Alpha.

This other group, this tribe to the east sounded dangerous. Hopefully they will keep their distance even if they smell Rick and Daryl’s union in the wind. They already have a viable Omega that has produced for them. But Rick still had a bit of worry in his gut.

“Alpha, I need you,” Daryl whispered as the beta’s ate from the carcass in the middle of their ruin. 

Rick knew before the words even came out because he was very much in tune with Daryl and growing more so by the hour. “Take off your cloth, Alpha. You will need to stay naked so that nothing is in our way when the need comes.”

That night Rick lay with his Omega, waking every hour to breed him again and again. Most of the time they slept they were joined by Rick's knot and the Alpha would spend tender moments licking the new bite marks that he'd place after every breeding. It was as if he wanted to eat his Omega alive and by morning Daryl's back was covered with almost a dozen bloody indentations of Rick’s teeth..

They woke together as Glenn knelt in front of them with water. “You both need to keep up your strength. Aaron and Noah are on their way back with a kill. You need to drink and eat.”

Rick sat up, his cock finally deflating enough that it could slip out of his Omega. “You are right. Daryl, drink.” Rick ordered as he handed the metal cup to his partner. Even just the moments Rick had to give Daryl space to drink were agonizing. He wanted his hands and his body wrapped around his Omega constantly. Once they had both hydrated, Glenn told them the meat should be coming soon. 

While they waited, Rick kissed his Omega softly on the lips for the first time. “Mine,” he whispered. “Yes, Alpha.” They kissed with more heated passion as Rick ran his hands all over his property. He had never had this feeling of power before. He knew his beta’s revered him and would obey his commands. But this… this was different. His Omega was like a part of his body, like an arm or a leg that had been missing forever. 

“You are covered in my bites,” Rick said as he drew lazy lines from one tooth mark to the next. 

“I’m yours to do with as you like, Alpha. And I like your marks. I like to see that I belong to you. I traveled a long way to give myself to you.”

Noah sat a small boar down that was knifed open down the center for easier eating and the group of beta’s that now numbered ten sat around to watch as Rick fed his Omega and then ate some himself. He nodded to Glenn when they were done and then most of the beta’s took the boar to finish it and leave the Alpha and Omega alone, but Aaron stayed near. 

Rick ran his fingers through Aaron’s hair. He could feel the hurt of his people in his own heart always and Aaron was feeling broken and lost without an Alpha of his own. “You can lay with us Aaron. Daryl’s heat won’t start again for another half hour or so.” 

Aaron curled up next to Daryl and both the Omega and Alpha stroked gently over Aaron’s bare body with feather-light fingertips. 

“It was less than one cycle of the moon from when I started to grow slick till I smelled my Alpha in the air. It is coming soon for you, Aaron,” Daryl said.

“Do you think?”

“If my Omega says it’s so, then it’s so,” Rick answered as he kissed at Daryl’s neck and ran his fingers through Aaron’s hair to comfort him. 

Aaron smiled. He was always so affectionate and Rick hoped that that his mate would be a good Alpha. He didn’t like the sound of these three in the East. It worried him. He hadn’t any need to protect his tribe from other Alpha’s before but he knows he would, with teeth and fury and fists, fingers digging in like claws. He would never let his betas get treated like these stories he’s heard. Daryl was his. But his beta’s were his as well. He loved them all and would protect them all to the death. But especially Daryl. 

“Alpha,” Daryl whimpered as he shakily got back up onto his bruised knees. “Breed me.”

Aaron watched, his eyes filled with awe and love as Rick took his Omega, fucked him mercilessly and bit a new mark into his shoulder blade. Daryl’s whines and cries filled the air and silenced the crickets, the night knew nothing but their mating. Once Rick’s body took over and the rut was uncontrollable, he felt a pride swell in his chest over his accomplishment of seeding his Omega. He felt his orgasma pulse and pulse and pulse as his cock grew wide to keep them connected. He took a deep sniff of Daryl’s matted hair. And he bit down on an unmarked patch of skin along his neck. “This is the one,” Rick smiled into Daryl’s neck. Do you feel it?”

“I do, Alpha. I have your babies inside me,” Daryl cried. “I feel them already.”

“The breeding has taken!” Aaron shouted and the other’s all came close to sit and watch as Rick and Daryl stayed unified by the Alpha’s knot. 

“You can tell?” Noah asked.

Rick’s smile nearly hurt. “Oh, yes. I can tell,” he said rubbing Daryl’s still flat belly. “You’ve taken me, Daryl. My perfect Omega. You will make life from me.” 

Daryl put his arms protectively around his stomach as well. “When, Alpha? When will we have them?”

“In the village I came from it was three full moons before the litter came,” Noah explained.

Rick pressed kisses to Daryl’s sweaty hair. He wanted to ask the question that had not come up yet. He needed to know. “Did the Omega survive the birth?”

“No,” Noah answered softly. “Not that one. But things always change. Daryl is strong.”

Rick tightened his grip around his Omega. “I will not let you perish, Omega. We have many more litters to make together.”

“I will die proud if I can give you your babies, Alpha. I am not afraid.”

“But I am, Omega. You are mine and I love you.”

Daryl kissed his Alpha and held onto his strong bicep. “I am very strong, Alpha. You will see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already working on Chap 3. And working on a Chap 3 for Surrender if any of you are reading that one. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments. It certainly helps to know that people are reading! LOL


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must take a moment to thank some dear friends. If it weren't for Marooncamaro bringing up the A/B/O conversation with me or 1LostOne eagerly listening to my ideas, I'd have never written this fic. So hats off to my lovlies. 
> 
> Continued warning- Unbeta'd because I'm in one of those wild" write it fast and post NOW" kinda moods.

Rick and his betas waited on Daryl hand and foot, feeding him, bringing him water, massaging his feet and bathing him. Rick could tell that Daryl was not used to being fussed over. He may be an Omega now, but for years he just fought to survive like the rest of the betas in humanity.

“But Alpha, I am a better tracker than your betas and I'm a good shot with a bow. I am only weeks along and -”

“No, Omega. I can't risk you being away from me. You must stay by my side. The smell of our union grows stronger every day. I fear there may be attempts to come for you and steal our pups to strengthen other tribes.”

Daryl covered his belly with his arms instinctively at the thought. “As you wish, Alpha,” he quickly relented. “But what can I do here to help your tribe?”

“Our tribe,” Rick corrected. “You can lay your head on my lap and let me run my hands over your belt so our pups will be familiar with me.”

Daryl smiled. “Of course, Alpha,”. He got into position and let Rick dote on him as requested.

The afternoon was slightly overcast and they were in the cycle of the sun that meant the air would be cool for weeks. Not cold enough that Daryl would be uncomfortable nude as Rick still requested he remain, but not sweltering hot either.

“Rick?” Glenn asked softly.

Daryl stirred awake at the sudden voice and Rick curled a protective arm around him.

“Everything okay, Glenn?” Rick asked calmly.

“Possibly not,” Glenn said, stumbling over his choice of words.

Daryl sat up at that. “What? I smell your worry. It's like sour grapes and wet mud”

“Aaron. He’d told Noah that he caught a scent in the air that he thought was his Alpha.”

Rick stood and so did Daryl.

“Noah told him to talk to you first. Reminded him that Daryl had an escort on his journey and Aaron would need one too...but-”

“He left alone anyway,” Daryl said, finishing Glenn’s sentence.

“Call everyone together,” Rick said calmly. “We must plan.”

Daryl knelt submissively at Rick's feet as the rest of the Beta’s sat in a semi-circle around them.

“Aaron is part of our tribe. He is my beta and my responsibility and like all of you, he is family that I care a great deal about. We can not let him wander off. The evolution is dangerous. Not all Alpha’s can be trusted to care for their mates properly. I will want to meet this Alpha and give Aaron to him formally. It is my duty as his caretaker.”

Everyone nodded and agreed. Daryl hugged Rick's legs tight to show his support.

“Noah. What exactly did he say about the scent he picked up?”

“That he thought it was coming from the east.”

“Thought?” Daryl asked. “You do not think. You know.”

“Do you think he was so desperate to find his mate that he was risking the East tribe in hopes that one of the three Alpha’s could be his?” T-Dog asked.

“It's certainly possible,” Rick answered.

“Alpha? That's dangerous,” Noah said. “The three in the East will tear him apart in their fight to seed him whether one of them is a true mate or not. It was a miracle the bearer survived the three months to birth after the physical damage the three did to him during the months of mating.”

“We need a search team,” Rick announced.

“I am a good tracker,” Daryl said looking up at his Alpha. “And even bearing, I need your rut as often as possible. You have to go, you are the Alpha. And that means I must go too.”

Rick hated taking his Omega out of the safety of their ruin, be he knew he had no choice. He gave Daryl a terse nod and looked to the group.

“Glenn, I need you to stay here to keep things safe. I'll want two more to accompany Daryl and I. Noah, you know the way.”

“Yes, Alpha. I can help.”

“Who else?” Rick asked and every one his wonderful Betas raised their hands. It made Rick's eyes mist to know how connected his people were. 

“T-Dog? Would you come with us?” Rick asked.

“Of course.”

“We leave soon, once the sun reaches its peak. He has some time on us so we can't waste any. Pack what you need and be prepared quickly.”

The whole tribe answered “Yes, Alpha”

Before the group of four left, each of the remaining betas put a hand on Daryl's belly for protection and each received a gentle kiss goodbye from their Alpha. It already felt weird that Aaron wasn't there in line for his praise. Rick’s heart bled for the need and sadness that always seemed to swirl around his weakest beta. He was too blinded by his need to evolve faster that he will surely fall upon danger out there alone.

They were only a few miles away when Daryl fell to his knees mewling to be bred. Rick wasn't sure how it worked. If it was just residual instinct or if there were stronger chances of more pups with the repeated seeding. But either way, when his Omega pleaded for him, Rick responded instantly. He fell to his knees and climbed onto him like an animal, instantly sinking into his slick opening. 

T-dog and Noah knew to stand guard as the mating occurred. The moans and growls and the scent alone would draw unwanted attention, not just from man but from wolves or bears that were in mating season as well.

Rick filled his Omega with a soft cry, his teeth searching for an inch of skin that hasn't yet been marked. They lay side by side while the knot held and both men jumped at the sound of a growl and sudden struggle.

“Just a lone wolf,” T-Dog announced, his spear planted firmly through the wolf’s brain.. “Looks like we got dinner.”

After they quickly ate, the four continued to the east. The sun set, they slept and the sun rose again. Daryl had been truthful about his skills as a tracker. They were on Aaron's heels the whole way and Noah confirmed that it was indeed in the direction of his old community.

Once they reached the outskirts, the four men simply watched through the trees.

“I can't believe it,” T-Dog said. “Look at them. Three pups just like you said and already crawling.”

“They've grown fast. And with the Omega dead the Alpha’s will be desperate find a way to seed another,” Noah responded.

They were very purposefully downwind to hide their scent as best they could but it didn't take long for the dark-haired Alpha carrying a switch from a willow tree to walk out of a wooden ruin and sniff into the air. It made Rick sick how the beta’s around him coward. He could see marks on all of them from the switch. A younger Alpha came up from a nearby hillside, sniffing the air eagerly. “An Omega,” he said as the third man in an eye patch stopped fucking one of the barren Beta’s.

Rick stood in front of Daryl protectively and his beta’s flanked him. Rick was certain they’d been discovered but their focus wasn’t up on the ridge where they stood, but over to the southwest in a copse of trees. 

“Omega. Come to me,” Negan shouted.

“You had Dwight, Negan,” Phillip growled. “This one is mine.”

“You are not second in line Phillip,” Gareth growled. “We will fight fairly to breed him.

Rick cocked his head, jaw dropping as he watched Aaron come out of the trees, nude and ready for whomever would become his Alpha.

“I do not smell a pairing here, Rick,” Daryl said quietly. “None of these monsters are Aaron’s mate. He’s just become so forlorn and desperate in waiting.”

“I’m looking for my Alpha,” Aaron said innocently. “I can smell that he exists. But now… I’m not sure it’s here.”

“Oh, it’s here, Omega. We are more powerful than instinct. The bond with a mate is ritual. All we need is a bearer and a seed. We will make you give us our cubs, never you worry. Come to me now,” Negan said.

“What are we going to do?” Noah asked Rick. 

“I must go to him,” the Alpha answered. “T-dog, Noah- you protect our Omega with your lives.”

“Rick. I am strong. And I can talk to Aaron, make him understand. I should come with you.”

“No,” Rick said firmly. “I cannot put you in harms way. I physically can’t do it, my love.” he kissed his Omega firmly on the mouth and nibbled on his bottom lip as he broke the kiss. He kissed T-dog and Noah on the foreheads and grabbed his spear. “If I am unable to return, you must get Daryl back to our ruin and make sure he carries to term and survives to care for my cubs.

“Rick, you will not perish here today,” Daryl said confidently. And his certainty gave Rick the strength he needed to make his way over the ridge to the scene below.

By the time Rick was noticed, Aaron was being forced to the ground by Gareth and Phillip while Negan whipped him along the ass with the switch. “You will open and take what we give you and, by Gods, Omega, you better pray that you conceive.”

Aaron whimpered at the treatment. “I don’t think I’m in the right place, Alpha. I don’t smell my mate here. Please, I’d like to go.”

Negan raised his switch ready to whip Aaron’s side as Gareth was fighting Phillip off to try and breach the Omega’s hole. 

“Stop,” Rick said in his commanding tone. All three Alpha’s, the Omega and the surrounding beaten down betas all looked to the stranger that had somehow managed to sneak up on them during the excitement.

“Who the fuck are you?” Negan asked.

Gareth stood and Phillip held Aaron’s head to the ground with his hand pressing tightly down on his neck. “Looks like dinner to me,” Gareth answered.

Negan sniffed into the air. “An Alpha. We have more than we can handle already, you must go.”

“The Omega you have. He’s mine.”

“He has no marks, Alpha,” Phillip said as he stayed kneeling beside the shaking Omega. “He belongs to no one until his filled with pups.”

“He’s from my tribe. He’s gotten lost looking for his mate. He does not belong here and you know this.”

“You are a weak Alpha,” Negan snarled. “I smell empathy and pity on you. You can’t rule like that.”

“I don’t rule my people. I don’t whip them or make them cower like frightened bunnies,” Rick said as he observed the fearful poses of all the betas. “My people look to me on their own for protection. I do not rule by fear or by fist. I’m obeyed because my people love me.”

Negan started to laugh slow and it dragged out until he was near hysterical with tears in his eyes. “You are a fool. And I have news for you, _Alpha_. Three Alphas are stronger than one no matter how much pity you carry in your heart. 

“I will not leave without Aaron,” Rick said.

It was Philip's turn to laugh this time. “You name them?” 

Rick felt sick at the way these Alphas have evolved.

Rick held his spear up in a show of power. 

“Betas,” Gareth shouted. “Form a circle to protect your Alphas from this lone wolf.”

Rick watched as the betas all looked to each other then at their Alphas… then at Rick. “You are all welcome to join my tribe and live in peace without torture.” Rick told them. “This is not the way to live.”

“You will all suffer worse than you’ve ever known for your disobedience,” Negan said. “As soon as we kill this intruder.” All three Alphas moved into position to fight and with Aaron left alone on the floor, Rick tried to keep his eyeline from drawing attention to Daryl and Noah slipping in to help carry him away. 

“You have a fourth?” Rick asked when he noticed the smell of another Alpha.

The three all smelled the breeze in confusion. “One of our beta’s must have evolved,” Phillip said looking to Negan for agreement. “Which one, I wonder. None of them have shown any signs or strength.”

“Three against one isn’t fair,” a new voice said from the trees. “And to be honest, Rick and I against you three is not fair to you. But I’m willing to forego fairness.” Rick watched as Paul stepped out of the woods. It was the beta that had accompanied Daryl on his journey. He surely showed signs of strength by volunteering to accompany Daryl and it seems the transformation finally happened. Rick smelled true Alpha on him. His seed was strong and though he was small and without a weapon, he seemed surprisingly lethal. 

“Rick,” Paul nodded. “I smell that your union has been successful. Congratulations.”

“What brought you here, Paul?” Rick asked, one eye on the newly arrived Alpha and the other on his three enemies.

“I’ve scented my mate. He is near.” 

Rick smiled. He was indeed. Aaron was right that his mate was in the air, but the sweet, sensitive beta-turned-omega had never been the strongest at tracking or direction and it seemed even with his instincts strong, his directions was still off. Perhaps he just assumed the scent had to be one of the three Alphas he’d heard about from Noah.

The three eastern Alphas were now all armed with knives and spears, ready to fight to the death. Several betas surrounded the young pups, clearly willing to risk their lives for the newborns.

I am not afraid to fight with my hands,” Paul countered. Rick could tell how much stronger and more confident the man had become as he evolved. 

Gareth came first, teeth bared and knife in hand. He lunged for Rick first but Paul moved close and swung around, spinning on one foot as the other caught Gareth in the back of the knee and caused him to fall to the ground. Rick grabbed for the knife and pressed it into Gareth’s head.

Negan and Phillip laughed. “Less competition. You’ve done us a favor,” Negan said, his face twisted into an evil smile.

Rick took a confident step forward. “We will end this here and now.”

“Yes we will,” Phillip said. “Gareth will be disappointed that he’s too dead to feast on your corpse after, but the beta’s will be well fed.” 

Rick’s stomach turned. As much as waste was a sin, they never ate their own. They would follow their ancestors tradition of pressing a knife or a rod into the deceased’s forehead and burying them. The ancients told stories of dead rising from the grave and the stab to the brain was supposed to put the dead down for their final rest. Rick had never seen the dead rise, but he’d always put a knife through his lost tribemates and perhaps that was why he’d been spared such a site.

Paul stepped forward as well but before either could act, Daryl and Noah appeared from behind Philip, grabbing him and slitting his throat leaving just Negan. Finally the cocky Alpha seemed to show some concern for his own safety. “Leave now and we will not meet again. I have pups that need me and you know you can’t leave them orphans.”

“You are no father. You will ruin them. My Omega will take your pups and raise them,” Rick said as if the arrangement was already settled. 

“Over my dead body,” Negan growled and with that Rick rushed him, knife in hand and jaw clenched in anger. Negan met him halfway and they fought viciously, snarls and growls, biting, stab wounds, fists and clawing fingers. Rick saw Daryl coming close. “Paul, keep Daryl away, I have this,” Rick growled. And suddenly Negan fell to the ground. 

Rick looked down to see one of the abused betas shoving Phillip’s spear into the Alpha’s meaty calf. Paul held Daryl back and shouted “End him.”

Rick dropped to the ground with his knife but before he could put it through his brain, the meek beta broke off the spear and shoved it’s rod through Negan’s eye.

Rick caught his breath, absorbing the circumstances around him. Three Alpha’s defeated. Daryl safe. His own betas safe and the eastern betas now bowing down for his mercy.

Rick knelt and lifted the brave beta’s chin. “What is your name, beta?”

“Eugene.”

“You are very brave,” Rick praised.

“No. I am afraid always. That act was from fear not from bravery.”

“I see it differently, Eugene. And I thank you. You saved my life and that will not be forgotten.”

Daryl joined Rick and knelt beside him hugging on to his Alpha’s leg. They heard the sound of whines and cries and growls in the nearby woods and Rick noticed that Paul had disappeared. “Their first mating, Alpha. Aaron belongs to Paul now,” Daryl explained. 

Rick looked over the twelve Alpha-less betas and noted all their scars from the abuse they’d lived through. He watched the cubs crawl over one another trying to get through the circle of betas protecting them.

“You are all welcome to join my tribe. We live in a ruin west of here. I am the only Alpha. Paul will likely be taking his new Omega south to his own community. My Omega carries my pups and he has the instincts to take care of your tribes pups. You are welcome to join us. But you are also allowed to stay here and start a new life on your own.”

There was silence for a while, nothing but the sound of Paul’s rut in the woods and the whimpering of the pups that were still trying to get to Daryl.

“They are not healthy,” Eugene said sadly. “Their carrier died during the childbirth so they haven’t had the opportunity to feed properly. They drink only water and seed from the Alphas.”

“Let them come to Daryl,” Rick said, and the betas listened instantly moving so that there was an exit directly towards Rick and Daryl. The three pups crawled to them and climbed towards Daryl, fighting one another to latch on to his now-lactating nipples. 

“Only two at a time, little ones,” Daryl said softly as he comforted the rut with a hand along his back. Finally the runt squeezed in and started to lick at the Omega’s cock searching for sustenance. Daryl allowed it. It gave him the ability to feed three at once. He was in heaven. His belly full of his Alpha’s pups. These new pups feeding on him and Rick’s hand proudly stroking through his hair.

“You are a natural, Daryl. Look at you.” 

Finally the new mating fell silent and Rick knew they’d be locked together for quite some time. “Once the new mates are free to head back to the south, Daryl and I will head home with the pups. I hope you will all come with us.”

When the time came to leave, every single beta followed Rick out of the eastern ruins. He walked next to Aaron, Daryl at his other side carrying two of the three pups as Rick held the third.

“Aaron,” Daryl said. “You are so happy now. Just like I told you,” Daryl said.

Rick had never seen Aaron smile like this and his heart warmed with happiness for his beta, his once-beta, his friend.

“I am so happy for you Aaron,” he said leaning over to kiss the man on the forehead. 

“Paul is a good man. He will be a good Alpha to you,’ Daryl said and Paul smiled. 

“I will, Omega. You are mine forever.” 

“I hope you will visit our tribe on occasion,” Rick said to Paul. 

“I will, my friend. Maybe Aaron can help once he’s carrying my babies. He’ll be able to help Daryl feed the three orphan pups as well as his own after he delivers.” 

When Aaron and Paul parted ways with Rick’s group, there were many heartfelt hugs and kisses.

T-dog, Noah, Rick, Daryl, all the beta’s from the east and the pups arrived back to the Library before nightfall. Rick’s original betas were beside themselves with excitement over the pups. The reunion was a celebration, each beta receiving slow, long affectionate kisses from Rick, moments with Daryl to rub their scent over his already protruding belly and time to hold and cuddle the new pups of their tribe. Rick had allowed Daryl to name them- Sophia, Benjamin and Henry.

That night as they feasted on a python that Glenn had caught, barely surviving the fight, the original betas talked and welcomed the new ones. Rick was proud of his people for being so hospitable. Several of his people administered first aid to some still bleeding wounds from Negan’s switch. The new group of betas were so submissive they almost seemed less than Omegas. But Rick was sure they would adapt to the new environment and grow more confident in their importance as betas. After they ate, Rick, Daryl, Noah and T-Dog took turns telling their stories as Daryl’s new charges fed from him. As T-Dog told a very animated story of Paul taking out Gareth, Rick whispered to is Omega.

“How does it feel to _be_ life? Life squirming inside you and life right here feeding from you.”

“Mostly what I feel is being yours and taking care of our young. As they feed on me and grow in me, I feel more yours than ever.”

“You are my miracle, Omega. My heart can barely contain it’s love for you.”

Rick made sure his Omega and the orphan babies were curled up in blankets to sleep. Each of his beta’s shared their threadbare blankets with one of the new betas from the East. Everyone slept as Rick walked quietly around the floor of the Library. He could see a future, a new generation, life that would go on after his own life ended and he felt strong with the knowledge that he was able to make life. That he and his Omega could make life together. His heart swelled and the blood in his body rushed at the thought of his Omega. He wanted to curl up with him, wanted to rut into him all night, but with the three cubs so dependent, he knew he’d have to learn some patience. It was that night as he lay back down on the hard floor beside his Omega and the cubs, that he placed a hand on Daryl’s belly and felt the heartbeats. One, two, three, four, five separate heartbeats. Their pups, all strong. Daryl opened his eyes and whispered. “Five, Alpha. I can feel them,” 

“Yes, love. I can’t wait for us to meet them.” 

“Will you fuck me in the morning, Rick? After I feed the pups?”

“Of course, Omega. Any time you ask.”

“I’m filled with desire for you, but also with responsibility for the pups.”

“We will work it out my sweet Omega. Get some sleep. You will have long days ahead.” And Daryl obeyed, closing his eyes. Because that is what is Alpha asked of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically this could be the end. But should it be? At the very least I need to take a quick break to update Surrender (my other currently posting fic). Would love to hear your thoughts though!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is- my first ABO completed. 
> 
> Reminder-unbeta'd!

As Daryl’s belly swelled and the orphan pups finally weaned off his feedings, the instinct to rut non-stop in both of them became near-uncontrollable. The beta’s, especially Glenn, Noah and Eugene had been taking care of the orphans, feeding them from fresh kills, keeping them clean, teaching them to walk. Daryl’s eyes were always on the pups no matter what else was going on around him, but the help from the family was invaluable. Every morning after the pups wandered away from their spots surrounding their surrogate omega, Daryl would get up on all fours, whimpering with need, his belly full below him as Rick climbed on top to seed him, rut him, fuck him until he released. They’d stay locked as Rick peppered his omega with bites and kisses and Daryl watched after the young from a distance. As soon as the lock broke the need was back. 

“Alpha,” Daryl whined. “I need it again. More. Constant.” He’d crawl back up on his knees and rocked back and forth mewling for Rick’s cock. And the Alpha was already hard again and desperate to fill his Omega, claim him, make sure the bond was secure. They fucked all through their waking hours for days, only resting when the orphan’s came to their Omega for sleep.

Rick stood to find a tree to water once he saw that his Omega and the pups were asleep for the night. He ran into Glenn and Bob after he’d relieved himself.

“Rick, Bob thinks the time is very close. He was in the triad community.” They had started using that description for the group to the East with the three Alpha’s that fell to Rick and Paul. “He was there for the birth, tried to help so that the Omega would live but the Alpha’s knocked him away and literally clawed into the Omega’s belly to get their pups. Bob thinks he can help with the delivery.”

“Thank you, Bob. We’ll take all the help we can get. This is new. And I’m afraid even as Alpha I do not have all the answers.”

“I’m happy to do my part, Alpha,” Bob said. Rick kissed the newcomer on the lips. In the many weeks since the beta’s of the triad community joined them, they’ve all blended nicely into a strong, caring community. 

“Thank you, Bob. We will be forever grateful.”

“I think it will be any day. Be ready,” Bob added.

Rick went back to bed but couldn’t sleep. He’d tried so very hard not to worry ahead of schedule over the delivery. He was certain that if his Omega stopped breathing, Rick would as well. He had no doubt that his beta’s would do their best to care for the young, but Rick was saddened at the thought of he and Daryl being gone from this earth, just when there was a bloom of hope. He spent the rest of the night kissing and caressing his Omega as he slept, gently rubbing a hand over his protruding belly and the two additional nipples that grew from under his chest. Rick finally fell asleep a short time before sunrise.

He woke with a start from a noise he couldn’t place, then he heard it again, his Omega crying out in a growl of severe pain, a sound Rick had never heard him make before. The beta’s were up, taking the orphan pups out of the way and Bob and Glenn knelt by Daryl’s side. 

“Omega, the pups want to meet you,” Glenn said. 

Daryl smiled and looked over to Rick who was holding his hand way tighter than necessary. “I did it, Alpha. I brought your pups to term. I told you. I am very strong.”

“You are, my love. And you have to be a little stronger for me. Can you do that?”

“I will take any pain for you, Alpha,” Daryl answered as another flood of agony wracked his body and his belly moved with roving hands and feet from inside.

“Daryl,” Glenn said. “I need you to drink this. It’s the concoction we use when someone gets hurt, the watered down night-shade mixture that will help you relax. Bob is very good with bodies and he has seen this before. He will use a paste over your belly made of snakeroot and Sapindales to numb you as best we can.”

Rick watched as Daryl’s belly button stretched open wide during his next cry of pain. 

“I need the boiled knife,” Bob whispered to Glenn and the tool was immediately handed to him. 

“Eugene, Noah, Patrick,” Rick shouted. “I need a few of you near to take the pups.” All three betas sat nearby, far enough not to be in the way, but close enough to reach out to take the pups as they arrived. There was excitement in the air. But there was also worry. Daryl cried out again as his belly button split open, blood leaking down both sides of his abdomen. 

After applying the paste to Daryl’s belly and lifting his head to administer the calming medicine, Bob made a careful cut from the ruptured belly button down to Daryl’s pelvis. Rick kept his eyes on Daryl’s teary, blurry eyes. 

“Don’t look at me, Alpha. Watch the pups. Make sure they are okay,” Daryl said, his voice like a fall breeze, drifting by softly.

Rick nodded, tears in his eyes and watched Bob’s incisions. Suddenly the cuts were enough to peel back some of his Omega’s flesh and a squirming pup reached out with the tiniest hands Rick had ever seen. Glenn handed Rick a small cleaned cloth to wrap the babe. “Go head, Alpha. Take your first born.” 

Rick took the young one and wrapped it, hugging it to his chest for warmth. He looked at Daryl who was dazed but still breathing strongly, “It’s a boy,” Rick whispered, his voice choked up from the emotion of their union and successful procreation. Daryl stayed strong as four more babes were pulled from his belly. The nearby Betas taking the last four and Rick still holding his first born tightly. 

“Are they okay, Alpha?” Daryl asked with his soft fading voice. 

“Yes, love. All five strong and health. Two girls and three boys. Will you name them for me, Omega?” Rick asked as he ran a hand through Daryl’s sweat-damp hair.

“Carl,” he said first. “Judith. Mika. Zak. And Merle”

“And so it is,” Rick nodded with a smile. He looked down at the way Glenn and Bob were using a very narrow twine to thread stitches into Daryl’s belly. 

“They must be hungry, Alpha. Give them to me,” 

“You are barely strong enough to sit, Omega,” Rick said. 

“I’m made for this, Rick. My pups need me.” Rick nodded to the betas that were holding the young and they put them down around Daryl as Bob and Glenn finished up. Rick handed Carl to Daryl as well. The babies futzed and squirmed two of them finding their way to Dary’s swollen nipples to feed and a third squirming under Bob’s hands to get to the lactation that had started coming from Daryl’s cock since he conceived. The other two babes found the new nipples that had grown in right below Daryl’s chest. With all four suckling life from him, Daryl closed his eyes. “I feel strong, Alpha. I just need to sleep a while.”

\------------------------

Daryl woke during the moonlight to look around him. His five new pups were curled up close to his heart and the three orphans were wedged in along his legs. Rick was awake and holding a cool cloth to Daryl’s forehead. He smiled at the sight of his Omega’s opened eyes. 

“You’re awake,” Rick whispered. 

“You haven’t slept,” Daryl replied. 

“Have to keep watch over my family.”

The smallest of the girls, Judith, started to squirm from her spot tucked into Daryl’s arm. “It’s feeding time again.”

“Yes, Bob says every two hours. You will be busy.”

“I will, Alpha. But I’ll always have time for you.”

“The drive to breed again is already overcoming me,” Rick said softly. “I will need to fuck you often. And the pups will need you.”

“It’s a good thing you have such a strong Omega, Alpha,” Daryl smiled. “I need you in me gently as I feed them. Please,” the Omega begged. He got up on all fours and his new litter of pups all found a spot to suckle milk from their Omega. Daryl’s hole was slick and gaping open desperate for his Alpha to fill him. Rick was gentle, not wanting to jostle his babes or hurt his healing Omega. He slid his cock in and felt Daryl squeezing at it as he nursed. Rick slid gently in and out. 

“Yes, Alpha. That’s what I need. To know you are there. To know you are here with me.”

“Once a few more days pass and everyone looks to be healthy, I will send Bob with an escort to Paul’s community to help deliver Aaron’s babies.” 

“Yes, Alpha. And tell him that it isn’t bad at all. A little pain. A little discomfort, then you have your young suckling life from you with your Alpha gently rutting into you, eager for the next litter. This is the epitome of life, Rick. To be yours and to give you a new world, pups that will grow and live on. 

“You are my mate forever, Daryl. We are locked as one. Even death will not separate us as we will always be together in our pups, in their hearts and minds, watching them grow from the heavens. 

“That is fairy tale, Alpha,” Daryl laughed, the sound of it like pure extacy as his body was used from his kin and his mate at the same time. 

“I am the Alpha. I say it is truth, Omega. And therefore it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this weird world I created and my first attempt at this dynamic!
> 
> Back to work on my other fic now!

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
